Dear No One
by syifa soo
Summary: Mungkin aku pernah berkata untuk tak usah jatuh cinta karena itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi akhirnya aku yang melanggar itu semua. CHANBAEK
1. Goddess

Dear No One

"Hi, tampan"

"Hi, juga cantik"

Jadi hari ini hanya ada MT, berkumpul dengan para senior satu jurusan. Semoga disana ada yang menarik dan membuat ku tak akan cepat bosan, _and well_ itu hanya bullshit. Mereka semua sama saja hanya perempuan yang banyak memakai rok mini malam ini. Ku pikir itu bukan pemandangan yang menarik rrrrrrr. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang berbisik pelan di arah samping telinga ku, yah dia seperti berbisik suara nya sangat pelan. "Maaf, boleh ku ambil tempat ini?" Dia menunjuk-nunjuk kursi samping bangku ku "silahkan" jawab ku singkat meskipun agak diperlama dengan memerhatikan wanita itu yang berpakaian sangat minim "terimakasih" balas nya tak lama kemudian.

Hari ini hanya ada acara minum-minum. Perkenalan masing-masing maba kepada senior dan beberapa permainan bodoh hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan. Ugh, ku pikir ini akan semakin menjenuhkan. Wanita yang duduk disamping ku itu tak pernah berhenti menatap ke arah ku. "Kau pasti Park Chanyeol kan ?" Tanya nya. Aneh padahal aku sama sekali belum membuka pembicaraan apapun. Terkenal ? Mungkin karena sedari kemarin akun socmed ku mulai banyak kedatangan tamu asing yang meminta belah kasihan jari jempol ku untuk memfollow back mereka.

Wanita ini benar-benar menjengkelkan, kadang ia pura-pura tak sengaja menyentuh tangan ku, menyenggol lengan, dan terakhir hampir menyenderkan kepala nya dibahuku. "Ah !maaf aku izin pergi ke belakang" huftt hampir saja, untung pergerakan ku cepat dan dengan mudah menghindari wanita itu. Terlihat dari wajah nya mungkin dia sedang merutuk kesal karena rencananya untuk bersenderan di badan ku gagal total. Pikir nya aku suka apa.

"Permisi" dan siapa lagi kali ini orang yang - "eh, maaf mengganggu tapi ...apa di dalam acara MT anak Bio?" Membosankan. Forgodness sake, siapa dia ? Kenapa wa-wajah nya sangat berkilau, bibir nya merah dan mata kecil sipit nya begitu kentara dengan wajah mungilnya. Siapa dia ? Siapa dia ? Siapa dia ?

"Permisi"

"O-oh, yah ?"

"Apa disini -" bodoh ia hampir mengulang pertanyaan nya lagi gara-gara lamunan ku yang tidak-tidak. Salah sendiri kenapa punya wajah cantik bikin orang salah fokus saja. "Masuklah acaranya masih dimulai kok" dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Ralat, senyuman manis sangat manis bahkan kelewat manis. Bagaimana ia bisa mengkombinasikan lengkung bibirnya dengan mata yang mengkelip seperti bintang. Ya tuhan apakah aku sedang bertemu dengan seorang dewi ?!

Ketika dia mulai melangkah dengan tas soren yang di pangkunya sebelah, rasanya tak rela ia pergi begitu saja dari pandangan ku. Seperti mendapat sebuah zing, mungkin tanda-tanda aku mulai berjodoh dengan nya.

Tiba-tiba saku celana ku bergetar, ku rogoh sebentar dan melihat keadaan ponsel ku yang sedang menerima panggilan dari Jongin. Sahabat satu asrama ku hari ini.

"Chanyeol kau dimana?"

"Ada apa memang nya ?"

"Aku tidak perduli kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi cepat kembali lah sebelum kau menyesal"

"Memang nya ada-" dan sialnya jongin selalu seperti itu. Ia tak pernah menunggu ku selesai bicara. Membuat ku menyesal ? Memang nya apa ? Apa yang akan membuat ku menyesal jika tak menuruti saran nya ?

Keinginan ku pergi ke toilet hanya pura-pura. Aku kembali karena well penasaran juga dengan ucapan jongin barusan di telpon. Tapi pikiran ku malah tak fokus kesana, angan-angan ku hanya berharap jika aku akan bertemu dengan dewi itu lagi. Paras wajah nya yang cantik sempurna sulit membuat ku lupa.

Seketika jongin melambaikan tangan nya ke atas menyuruh ku cepat menghampirinya. Ku turuti saja untuk pergi kesana. Tempat ini terlalu banyak wanita, membuat ku sedikit tak nyaman karena mereka selalu menatap ku lapar. Wanita-wanita kurang belaian.

Sampai berdiri di sebelah jongin anak itu pun ikut berdiri sambil merangkul leher ku. Sebenarnya tempat asal ku jauh dari jongin. Tapi karena kebetulan aku malas bertemu dengan wanita kegatelan tadi. Lebih baik ku ikut jongin saja, meskipun disana banyak juga dominasi wanita yang memenuhi meja.

"Ladys, kenalkan ini teman roomate ku Park Chanyeol. Dia tampan bukan ?" Sorak sorai para wanita itu seolah ingin merobek gendang telinga ku. Ku tatap si jongin itu dengan tatapan - kau ingin mati yah ?.

"Hei ayolah setidaknya mungkin malam ini dirimu untuk menggandeng seseorang. Kau tidak lihat seberapa cantik nya mereka disini?" Cih mak comblang. Dia ingin mencari jodoh untuk ku. Aku bertaruh pasti ia sedang membuat perjudian dengan tumbal emeng-emeng wajah tampan ku ini. Dia pikir tipe ku serendah itu apa.

Bahkan entah kenapa perempuan secantik Yoona yang banyak disukai semenjak hari pertama penerimaan mahasiswa baru aku merasa kurang tertarik. Tak ada perasaan apapun yang bisa ku ekspresikan. Hanya datar.

"Yeol, kau duduk disana oke ?"

Benar saja, jongin menyuruhku untuk duduk dekat seorang Im Yoona. Jangan kaget kenapa aku sampai hafal nama lengkap nya. Itu hanya kebetulan.

"Hi, aku Im yoona" wanita itu menjulurkan tangan kurusnya. Jujur kulit nya mulus dan putih saat ku sentuh terasa lembut. Wanita itu langsung bereaksi malu-malu. Huh baru saja bersalaman seperti itu.

And shit, kapan acara ini berakhir. Dan kenapa aku tak bisa menemukan dewi cantik itu. Perasaan dia memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan ku. Dia anak juga kan ?

"JONGIN ?"

"BAEKHYUN, yaaa!"

Keributan itu berlangsung mendadak, jongin yang dipanggil tiba-tiba langsung histeris. Ia bahkan sedikit membuat goncangan pada meja lalu membuat minuman di gelas ku tumpah keluar.

"Baekhyun, kau juga masuk disini ?"

"Iya kau baru tahu ?"

"Hehehe sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu oke ?"

"Hei, acaranya masih belum selesai"

"Aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo"

"Apa ? Kyungsoo ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau senang ?"

"T-tidak ma-maksud ku kenapa kau ... harus menjemput dia ?"

"Kalau gitu kau saja yang jemput, mau ?"

"Kau gila ? Untuk apa aku menjemputnya ?"

"Kau takut di tolak lagi ? Hahahaha jongin jongin cepat move on dude. Banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk mu disini setidaknya kau bisa dapat satu gandengan"

"Berisik, yasudah cepat sana pergi"

"Marah ? Hah yasudahlah bye"

Ku tebak, jongin barusan sedang bertemu teman lamanya kan ? Kenapa harus seribut itu sih. Dan disini aku malah di kerubungi lebih banyak wanita yang casanova. Tebar pesona kemana-mana sampai membuat ku jengah. Oke aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Yeol ? Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya jongin yang sedari tadi masih berdiri dibelakang ku karena belum juga kunjung kembali ketempat duduk nya sehabis bertemu dengan teman lamanya tadi.

"Aku ngantuk lebih baik aku pulang ke asrama saja"

"Hei kau belum mabuk tau, kurang fix"

"Ck aku tidak nafsu untuk mabuk hari ini. Bye"

"Eh eh chanyeol chanyeol tunggu"

Mungkinkah aku terlambat untuk menyesali jika aku punya teman sekamar seperti jongin ?

"Ada apa ?"

"Well, akhirnya aku tahu dirimu. Kau tidak suka wanita kan ?"

A-apa ?! Apa maksudnya ?! Gila

"Kau pikir aku -"

"Ssstt baiklah sekarang aku mengerti. Lain kali ku ajak kau ketempat yang lebih seru. Dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling cantik"

"Jongin, apa yang kau katakan cantik itu belum tentu cantik untuk ku. Tipe ideal mu jauh berbeda dengan ku"

"Hei, mungkin setelah ini kau yang akan berterimakasih padaku karena sudah mempertemukan kalian"

Ck bicara apa dia ini, lagi-lagi mengibul.

"Bye jongin"

"Yah Chanyeol !"

NEXT


	2. Si tampan itu

Dear No One

"Hi, tampan"

"Hi juga cantik"

"Baekhyun" oh ada yang memanggil ku teryata. "Kyungsoo kau dari mana saja ?" Laki-laki berwajah bulat mungil itu hanya tersenyum watados. Tidak tahukah kalau aku sangat khawatir semenjak dia mengabari ku sudah tiba di depan asrama sementara kedua kunci nya ku pegang semua. "Ayo, acara MT nya baru saja di mulai" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya membuat ku heran. "Kau kenapa babe ?"

"Baek aku ingin istirahat saja"

"Loh, kan acaranya baru dimulai Kyungsoo. Kau tak boleh melewatkan nya, bisa-bisa kau disruduk para senior. Mau ?" Ucap ku sambil menakuti-nakuti bocah itu. Kyungsoo dan aku hanya berbeda setahun, aku sudah berada di tahun kedua saat ini. Sementara Kyungsoo baru saja masuk bersamaan dengan Jongin. Hah mengingat mereka satu kampus akhirnya membuat ku teringat akan hubungan mereka yang konyol. Jongin yang mau tapi gengsi dan Kyungsoo yang polos dan engganan.

"Baiklah aku tidak mau memaksa mu kalau begitu"

Kyungsoo hanya memberiku senyum lemas, ku acak-acak rambutnya gemas seketika ia menolak dengan memukul lengan ku keras "aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau!" Protesnya , Ooooooo apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo mungil ku ini pantas saja Jongin agak trauma pasca ditolak oleh nya. Poor Jongin.

"Lagi dapet yah jadi PMS begini hum ?hahahah"

"Shit baek aku laki-laki, kau lupa ?"

"Maaf maaf, aku hampir lupa gender mu"

Kyungsoo menatap ku datar seperti sedang mengataiku - dasar gila !

"Ah yah sudahlah kalau kau benar-benar tak mau. Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin balik lagi kesana tapi kau tau...itu...mmm..bagaimana yah" kyungsoo kelihatan nya sangat serius melihat ke arah ku. Oh my god aku tak tahan untuk menggoda anak ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan sih Baek?" Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk jebakan ku juga. Tak kusangka ia bisa semudah itu ku goda "begini soo, aku hanya bingung harus memilih kau atau acara MT itu" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, yah aku tau respon nya pasti jengah. Imut-imut begini dia jauh lebih dewasa dari pada aku.

"Cepat apa yang ingin kau katakan"

"Soo, kau tidak apa-apakan ku tinggal sendiri di asrama ? Soalnya sayang kalau aku melewatkan acara MT itu. Soalnya disana-"

"Banyak cowok-cowok tulen, iya kan ? Kau sedang mengincar seseorang kan disana makanya kau sangat ingin sekali pergi ke acara itu. Aku tau" oh ghoshh dia bisa mengesalkan ku juga rupanya. Yah aku memang sedang kosong alias jomblo. Tapi aku tak segampang itu langsung mencari pengganti aku juga punya harga diri untuk menjaga space ku. Bukan berarti karena sedang kosong aku menerima siapa saja yang ingin masuk -_- kyungsoo kau benar-benar.

"Tidak bukan itu, tapi disana aku bertemu dengan jongin makanya aku ingin kesana lagi. Dia itu moodboster ku, kau ingat? Jongin yang pernah kau tolak cintanya." Entah bingung atau bagaimana. Tapi respon Kyungsoo adalah dengan melebarkan bola mata nya membuat ku jadi keheranan. Hanya setelah aku menyebutkan nama Jongin respon nya sangat luar biasa. Mungkinkah ada tanda-tanda cinta lama bersemi kembali ? Tapi kurasa Kyungsoo bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia yang ku tahu sangat teguh dalam pendirian nya, masa hanya karena ini-

"Yasudah pergi saja sana, dan nikmati pesta mu sun-bae" ucap nya sarkatis. Apa dia marah ? Cemburu ? Oh shit

"Jongin juga bilang ingin bertemu dengan mu" tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan cepat ku mengatakan nya. Dan seketika Kyungsoo jadi stubborn mendadak, ia yang tadinya akan melangkah pergi masuk ke asrama tiba-tiba terdiam seperti patung. Perlahan tapi pasti kyunsoo seperti bersaha melirik ke arah ku dengan masih mempertahankan image tidak perdulinya pada ucapan ku. Cih padahal dia ingin sekali kan ?

"Kau tidak bohong kan ?" Tanya nya ragu, ugh dia sungguh menggemaskan. "Untuk apa ?" Ku lihat Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri ku lagi "baiklah ayo kita pergi"

Jhahahahahahah oh aku sangat merasa bersalah sudah menggoda nya bagaimana ini ? Tapi ini kulakukan demi kebaikan mereka berdua juga. Kasihan Kyungsoo dia benar-benar menanti seorang Kim Jongin. Dan bodoh nya laki-laki yang satu itu, bukan nya memperjuangkan Kyungsoo setengah mati di uji sekali saja dia langsung menyerah. Padahal kyungsoo sebenarnya tak benar-benar sedang menolak jongin. Ia hanya ingin mengetesnya. Seperti hal nya aku, kyungsoo pun tak ingin sembarangan menerima orang lain untuk ia percayakan menjaga hati nya.

"Heh, kau yang menyetir yah anak kecil"

"Dasar"

Well akhirnya pulang nanti ada yang menyetir mobil ku juga. Malam ini aku ingin puas minum sampai mabuk. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku cukup tertekan dan tak bisa melampiaskan nya dengan alkohol sebab ujian tengah semester masih berlangsung. Semua beban di kepalaku bertambah setelah seseorang yang bernama changmin, oh laki-laki brengsek itu. Kenapa aku masih bisa mengingat namanya sih padahal si brengsek itu sudah membuat hidup ku hancur berantakan.

...

Tapi tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada bayangan dikepalaku yang teringat akan seseorang. Tapi siapa ? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengenalinya ? Tubuh nya tinggi, matanya bulat dengan garis lipatan mata cantik seperti elang. Siapa dia gerangan sampai menghantui imajinasi ku seperti ini...

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baek ?"

"Oh tidak apa-apa, memang nya aku kenapa ?"

"Kau terus memijat-mijat kening mu . Apa kau pusing ?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil membawa wajah ku pada kaca mobil "aku hanya terpikirkan akan seseorang"

"Changmin?"

Ggrrrrhhh kenapa juga harus dia

"Bukan"

"Lalu siapa ? Bukan nya kau pernah bilang Changmin yang membuat hidup mu hancur beberapa waktu lalu karena dia berselingkuh dengan mu dari belakang?"

Hmmm kalaupun dia melakukan nya dari depan namanya tetap saja selingkuh ishhh

"Sudahlah jangan bawa-bawa nama si brengsek itu lagi, buat kepala ku semakin pusing saja"

Dan kudengar kyungsoo tertawa, bisa-bisanya ia tertawa mengejek nasib malang ku ini. Padahal dia sendiri pun juga terpuruk soal perasaan nya.

"Cepatlah sedikit, jongin sedang menunggu mu tau"

"Siapa juga yang mau bertemu dengan dia!"

Dia bohong lagi -_- tau ah aku sudah capek meladeni nya.

...

Pas sekali dengan sampai nya aku dan kyungsoo di lokasi, di depan pintu terlihat jongin yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

"Hi jongin" segera ku tarik kyungsoo agak depanan. Jongin salah tingkah di buatnya, sementara kyungsoo memberi cubitan menyakitkan pada pinggang ku -aww

"Y-ya Baekhyuna"

"Baekhyuna?"

"Maksud ku baekhyun hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali kembali?"

Oooo sepertinya usaha ku kali ini akan berhasil untuk mendekatkan dua insan nakal ini. Jongin terlalu bersemangat semakin membuat ku gatal untuk membawa kyungsoo yang keras kepala ini segera berkencan dengan pria tan nya.

"Kau sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kyungsoo kan ?"

"BUKAN ITU!"

E-EH ?

Bisa ku lihat kyungsoo sudah mengepalkan tangan nya, oh god kenapa makhluk mungil ini jadi membuat ku takut.

"J-jongin kau ini bicara apa sih"

"Kalau saja kau lebih cepat datang kesini tadi mungkin kau sudah berkencan dengan pria tampan"

BOOOOOSSSSHHHH

Kenapa jadi dia yang ingin menjodohkan aku -_- harusnya kan itu menjadi rencana ku, bisa-bisa nya si jongin itu mendahuluiku.

Pria tampan ? Dia sedang tidak bercanda kan ?

Jongin itu semenjak SMA memang sering di kelilingi teman laki-laki nya yang tampan maha dewa, sampai aku berusaha membujuk jongin untuk memberikan satu saja dari teman-teman nya untuk di korbankan. Soal tipe, jongin ini punya selera yang berkelas. Tapi hati nya masih terjebak kepincut hanya untuk kyungsoo.

Jongin bilang sih kyungsoo itu level paling tinggi di atas para dewi-dewi kayangan. Sinting, kapan dia pernah lihat dewi kayangan. Pantas kyungsoo menyebutnya delusional.

"Baek aku ingin pulang saja"

"T-tapi acaranya ?"

"Aku tidak perduli"

Yah, kenapa jadi begini ?! Repot urusan nya kalau kyungsoo jadi marah

"JONGIN! apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?! Kejar Kyungsoo sana !"

"He aku ?!"

"Kau ingin jadi pacarnya atau tidak ?!"

"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!"

"KYUNGSOO TUNGGU AKU SAYANG!"

Huft~ setidaknya aku bisa membuat mereka seperti dulu lagi bukan ? Yah walaupun jongin pasti kena amarah si bocah bulat itu dulu.

BRUG

Oh my back, siapa sih ?

"Oh maaf"

O.O bukan kah dia -

"Kau"

"Kau"

 **NEXT**

 **Ini yaoi**


End file.
